The present invention relates to a control device for automatically operating a manual transmission of vehicles wherein the selector shaft of the transmission is rotatable by at least one actuator about its axis and displaceable in the axial direction for selecting a gate and a gear of the transmission.
In manual transmissions it is known to shift gears with a gear shifting shaft projecting into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. In order to operate automatically such a manual transmission, control devices are known which comprise actuating devices positioned at an angle or parallel to one another. With such actuating devices the selector shaft of the transmission can be respectively rotated and displaced in the axial direction.
It is an object of the present invention to embody a control device of the aforementioned kind such that for a simple construction only a minimal constructive height is required.